When I found out Nathan Santos
by pjoathenafan
Summary: My first fan fic may have some perecabeth later Nathan Santos is going to his middle school holloween dance. what's going to happen du du duuuuuuuuuuuuun Please r&r takes place between Botl and TlO later rated t to be safe
1. The dance

Disclaimer: I do NOT own pjo I only own Nathan, Jake, Sara, and Austin.

A/N This is my first fan fic so cut me some slack ok.

Nathan's pov

"Eh…. I look fine." I mumbled to myself as I looked into the mirror. I was wearing a Greek tunic for my middle school dance. It's extra long cuz the first one I tried was a little to breezy downstairs. Don't ask why, my dad is obsessed with Greek mythology. I go to Miami Junior High, have a friend named Jake. He has curly brown hair and always wears a rasta cap for some reason. You see, I'm sorta tall, salt and pepper blond hair, oh yeah I also got these grey eyes. Not good for my reputation at school. "Nathan, the dance is gonna start soon so hurry up!" I heard my dad say from downstairs. A couple of minutes past then I found myself in dad's car going to school. "Nathan I don't want you to get in a fight with Austin again, ok." My dad warned me. Austin is my worst enemy, he's big, gruff, and always gave me this glare that somehow felt fake. I don't know why but we hate each other, we just did. If it weren't for Jake, me and Austin would've killed each other by now. I met Jake at door and headed to the cafeteria. (A/N we don't really have gyms down south, so we have dances and stuff in the cafeteria) I went to edge of the cafeteria to play a game of basketball that other guys were setting up. I was about to join the game when I felt a gruff arm on my shoulder, I turned around and found that it was our English teacher Mr. Pierre. (A/N random name I know) "Come with me Mr. SSSSSSSantos." He said with a heavy French accent. I went outside to the beach with him and found a very worried Jake and a pissed off Austin. "Nathan." Was all Austin said when he saw me. "You three have been really been pesky since you arrived here half-bloods and little satyr." He growled. "What?" was all I managed to say as I saw him transform in to this weird creature. All of sudden, four spikes came at me and Austin. I howled in pain as one of them grazed my shoulder and another hit me in the thigh. Austin was also hurt badly. One in each shoulder. Jake's face was as white as chalk. " A m-a-a-a-aticore." Was all he could stammer. He was seriously freaked out. I picked up a spike from the sand and knew the only way I was gonna make it out this is to fight. I decided to charge him, bad choice. I just barely dodged two more spikes flew past me towards Austin. They missed his face by only an inch. Maybe I was too scared, but I felt like my whole body was getting weaker. Then I came up with an answer. Poison. I was struggling to stay standing up, but then I saw about a dozen silver arrows whizzing passing my head. A girl with black hair and electric blue eyes came up to me. She looked like she bathed in liquid moonlight and had a silver head thing on her head. Then I let my weariness get the best of me, I collapsed on the floor and everything went black………..

**Yay cliffhanger! I probably will updating during the weekends. Please r&R**


	2. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo only own Nate, Jake, and Sara **

**The Dream**

I was all of a sudden in a HUGE forest. I'm not sure if this is the case or what, but the owls seemed to be cooing much louder now. Then a blinding light came out nowhere, and I had turn away to avoid being blinded.

There before me was a woman with dark hair, and something else I noticed with a start. Stormy grey eyes. "Athena" I said without thinking. She smiled, which gave me a little relief because she looked like she studying how to take me down. This, by my condition, would've been easy.

"Nathan" she said with a stern voice "you're a half-blood." "A half- what?!? Where am I? How did I get here? What was Mr. Pierre?" A hundred other questions were swarming around my head. I suddenly felt my mind was going a million miles per hour, like it usually does. I finally noticed her staring with her stern, stormy grey eyes.

Then started talking about how the Greek gods are still around, and how they still have children with mortals. She also explained how monsters can never truly die, they can only be set back a little by slaying them with a celential (?) bronze weapon. She paused which gave me time take it all in.

"And with that, I have 2 gifts to give you," she said with a little pride in her voice "first gift; a celential (again ?) bronze sword. Whenever you call upon wisdom, out loud, or mentally it will come to your hand. Second gift; a silver chain for your neck. Whenever you rub the little owl charm you become invisible, and everything you touch will become invisible too. Just rub the charm again to be visible again." She ended. I was shocked that she would give me this. Then I remembered something, "Mother, who was that girl I saw earlier, the one who shot all the bows?" She smiled and replied, "She's Thalia lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis. Good bye, son" She said before making another big exit as I was alone. "Show off." I mumbled before waking up.

I saw……….

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and if it was short, just a dream. Please send me suggestions as to what he sees next.**


End file.
